


Thank You For Opening My Door!

by AnnaSilverstone



Series: Tom Hiddleston One Shots [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Supposed attempt at breaking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverstone/pseuds/AnnaSilverstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC Jess might have had a little too much fun at a birthday party, when she gets back to her apartment building she gets some things mixed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Opening My Door!

**Author's Note:**

> A microfiction I wrote for a contest on Tumblr, I hope you like it. I was only allowed to use 500 words, and this is what I could come up with.

What a night!

 

I had just been at a pretty big birthday party, maybe I drank a little too much. But, oh, it had been fun! The cap driver had just dropped me off at my apartment building, and I was now making my way up the stairs to my apartment so I could sleep my intoxication off. As I fished my keys out of my purse, I sang the last song me and my friend had danced to. Wobbling a little, I danced to the song as I made my way to unlock the door.

 

I knew very well that I was drunk, but I also knew that there wasn’t supposed to be three keyholes on my door. Closing one of my eyes helped with that problem, but it didn’t make it any easier getting the key into the keyhole. My key hit the door many times before it actually met the keyhole, but even then it wouldn’t fit. I was sure that it wasn’t supposed to be this hard to get into your own home, even if you were intoxicated.

 

I suddenly dropped my keys on the floor, and bent down to pick them up when I hit my head hard on the door. Which resulted in it being opened by a fairly confused Tom, who lived in the apartment below mine and whom I had always found very handsome.

 

“Hi Tom!” I greeted him, dragging the words out more than necessary, as I tried to stand up again. “Thank you for opening my door, my key wasn’t working.”

 

“Your door?” He asked as he watched me push past him to get into, what I thought was, my apartment. “I am guessing the party went well?”

 

“Ooooh yes, it was amazing!” I almost sang as I walked to my (his) bedroom, letting myself fall straight into bed without noticing any of my surroundings, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oww, my head!” I groaned when I woke up the next day, still thinking I was in my own bed.

 

 “That is what happens when you drink too much, darling.” I shot up in the bed at the sound of his voice, and now I could clearly see that I wasn’t in my own home.

 

“How did I get here?” I asked as he walked over and sat beside me.

 

“You tried to break in last night, and when I opened the door you acted like you owned the place.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“Maybe, next time I should have someone with me to make sure I make it to my own bed.”

 

“Is that an offer, darling?”

 

“It might be.” I told him as I leaned into him, almost kissing him, but not letting my lips touch his. “If you want it to be.”

 

“I do.” He whispered.

 

“Then you better invite me to a party soon.” I teased, before I gave him the kiss I had always wanted to give him.


End file.
